Nothing but Darkness and Isolation and Love
by DaesGatling
Summary: AU: Cora chose Rumple instead of being a queen and told him about Zelena. And now, along with Regina (who he's fathered in this universe) the four set out to set this curse that'll get Baelfire back, no matter who they have to manipulate and take from. What happens if Regina cast the curse out of family duty rather than anger and revenge? Contains Character Deaths
1. Chapter 1

"It could never be more than a simple quick fling. Rumpelstiltskin knew that the night he seduced Cora up in the tower. A way to pass the time, a way to feel something from someone that could be close to as powerful and just as dark as he could. He didn't see much of her future. He focused only on what was important; her daughter. She would be important for the curse. Anything else would be taxing at most and not all headaches were easily driven away.

He couldn't love Cora because they understood each other. She would go on to marry a prince and mother a young girl that was very very important. Rumpelstiltskin had planned to take the child and raise her to do what he needed but she'd actually read the cursed parchment….and now he was sneaking to her room whenever he could at night during the engagement.

Like a young adolescent boy.

But he had to. If anyone found out he visited her….he taught her magic. Well….he didn't expect Xavier would be so forgiving about that. Xavier refused to deal with the Dark One.

Wimp. He was only going to insist on the man's firstborn grandchild.

So he played a better deck of cards….kept his own interference quiet. There were only two people that knew he came there at night….he was always gone with the handmaiden came in the morning. Any…proof of his being there was also gone. As far as anyone knew…she was pure.

So he thought of a million jokes the day before the wedding, when he came in to find her trying on her dress, "Enjoying the view as much as I am?"

He came up behind her; he placed one hand at her back and gave her a passionate kiss. She returned it with more affection than she ever showed her fiancé in the months they were engaged.

"How dare you," she mockingly chided, "I'm a married woman."

"Not yet," he waves his hand absentmindedly, "Wedding's tomorrow."

Tomorrow and it would be over…this little tryst of theirs. Rumpelstiltskin may take a woman while she was unmarried but once that ring was on….he refused to get in the way of that marriage. He wasn't the pirate that stole his wife.

"Hm," Cora kissed him again, "Well, then it's alright."

He pulled back and gestured to her figure, "Love the dress."

He went to go sit down, he heard Cora behind him, "Royal brides have to be snow white."

Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he walked to the chair, "When you see the future, there is irony everywhere."

He might have been exaggerating. He knew a little bit about the future. He knew there was a girl named Snow White….with pale skin, red lips, and black as night hair. He also knew there was something about a swan that would stand against Cora's child but that…was all he knew. That wouldn't clear up for him."

He sat in the chair and Cora…almost looked regretful, "You know, I thought I wanted this. White and bright, all the admiration. But then I look at it. Fifth in line to be Queen….."

She lifted her skirt so she could walk over to him, "That won't happen without an awful lot of bloodshed. And what you give me…"

He shuddered, he didn't want war…but Cora was ambitious, she didn't care who she stepped on to get what she wanted. Much like him and she wanted to be queen….but here she was looking at him in that way that no one had looked at him in centuries….

He couldn't. She was going to mother the woman responsible for taking him to his son. He couldn't give in no matter how desperately lonely he was.

He reached over and took her hands in his, "I can give you nothing but darkness and isolation."

She wouldn't be happy. He liked to believe that he'd give her the world to rule if she just asked it but he wouldn't. He'd take her up to the mountains to be his and he wouldn't share. Because every time he gave leniency, he lost his loved one. His father, Milah, Baelfire….Cora was no different than him. She wouldn't be happy, but he saw the longing in her eyes that he saw in his every day, "And love."

Rumpelstiltskin froze. He couldn't let himself love her. He couldn't. HE couldn't deviate from his plan now that he was so close.

But he also realized that he actually did but was trying to ignore it for his plan, "Yeah. And love."

A moment passed…that was the closest the two had come to admitting they loved the other. Cora watched his face, "I want that."

So did he. So much. He wanted a family; he wanted to be loved…even if it was a sick twisted love that would end as soon as it began probably.

But he needed his monster…

He could find a way around it. He always did. Or rather fate would…

He stood and moved closer, "What if I, uh… What if I, uh… Amended, our contract? Instead of you owing me some random firstborn child, you owe me my child?"

Cora stared into his eyes, "I can make that deal."

He nodded, many people would deny he was even a man but many Dark Ones had fathered children before. He knew he was capable of it, "As can I."

Cora almost looked relieved. She took his hand and searched his eyes, "Rumpel, can we really do this? Can we really have this?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, they could leave right now if she wanted to…but between here and home there were a number of things that could go wrong. She might want to turn back, "If you truly wish it."

She could change her dress, they could leave.

Cora nodded and he felt his chest….it felt hard to breathe, "There is one…"

Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood run cold. Always wanting something, always a reason… "What?"

Cora's eyes flashed dangerously, "It's the King. He humiliated me. He made me feel the way you've shown me I never have to feel. I want to kill him. I want to show him his heart before I do it. So he can see it and know what I'm doing as I crush it."

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. The bloodlust…the thing fueling both their magic…he understood it better than anyone. "And that is why I love you."

And there, he said it to her.

Cora placed her hand on his chest. He felt his own heart beneath her fingers; he was sure she felt the flutter.

He would have someone who loved him….even if it was a selfish love and wasn't true or pure…he'd still take it. There was no one that could love him truly or purely anymore. He was too far gone.

"Show me," she told him.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, "I will show you everything."

Cora smiled, "Then I'll do it tonight."

Rumpelstiltskin could almost feel sorry for Xavier…if his humiliation of Cora hadn't have happened. It reminded Rumpelstiltskin too much of his own humiliation in front of his son, "Let's seal that promise."

Cora…his Cora pressed her lips against his.

That night she met him in the garden. She carried a box full of the dust that had once been the king's heart. HE saw his future for certain now. They would blame him…they would accuse him of killing the king and kidnapping Cora away to be his. They would send men…and those men would die.

He led her quietly away from the garden to the waiting carriage. He supposed that he could just…take them to his castle with magic but not now…there were things to discuss.

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Cora started.

"Yes Darling?" he couldn't take his eyes off her. Someone bloody well wanted him. They gave up their aspirations and life goals to be with him

"There's something you should know….about my daughter…my firstborn." 

"In due time darling," he looked down, "You're not pregnant yet." 

"No…I already have one." 

Rumpelstiltskin felt his blood run cold and then the anger started to surface….and she didn't tell him this…why? "What?"

"Eva forced me to give her up," Cora stared at him dead in the eye, "I want you to get her back."

**A/N: Well, this is bound to be a very dark and twisted story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Cora had given a bit of a challenge to Rumpelstiltskin when they left together; Find out what happened to her daughter.

Rumpelstiltskin was fuming when he heard Cora's story. Eva, the grandmother of his savior had made Cora give up her child. Well that just put a very….bit kink in his plans. He'd spent centuries trying to make sure that his savior's descendants met and married their true love so the savior could have that good dull pure magic that he needed her to have. This….could ruin things if Eva's heart got dark spots on it….he'd have to make sure that didn't happen…or make sure she didn't make it worse and wreck his plans.

Of course he was quite glad that Eva was the one marrying her intended…it worked for his plans and it meant that Cora was his.

But a daughter suffered because of Eva….What was he supposed to do with that? 

HE spent three days searching…and at first he thought that she might be dead and he dreaded telling his intended that. That he failed before he even got the chance to get her. How did he miss this? How did he miss that she had another daughter?

But then he heard from a local that a cyclone had appeared the day Eva forced Cora to abandon her daughter. A green cycle only meant one thing….a portal to Oz.

Well, one of the portals for Oz.

Luckily his portal jumping hatter had the other way. It took Rumpelstiltskin a fortune to pay for it this time. He supposed that the man needed the funds. He did have his one year old Jefferson to worry about securing a future for.

And a locator spell….from a toy that Cora kept showed them that she hadn't been killed in the cyclone. Rumpelstiltskin felt relief at that, but Cora was the one that led both of them.

"Talking trees, green cyclones, and yellow brick roads," Cora muttered as they both followed the stuffed toy, "This world is very odd."

He clutched his intended's hand tightly as she led them; there was the determination in her eyes. The same determination that he'd fallen in love with when she asked him to teach her magic instead of just using him. The same determination that told him that they were going to get his daughter.

"All unique worlds are unique in their own way," he told her and kissed her cheek, "They might say ours was odd as well."

"But at least the trees don't slap your hands if you try to take an apple," Cora muttered

"I know, but did you have to burn all of them darling?"

"Better than what you would've done," Cora said. He couldn't argue with that one though…when that tree hit her, he'd been ready to rip it from its roots.

"Do you want this?" Cora asked, "My daughter to raise as your own?"

"If I didn't you would know," he promised her, "But gods Cora…a daughter…why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I was going to take advantage of you when we first started," she told him…with some bluntness and maybe a hint of regret. I'd make you teach me your magic and when time came for me to pay….you could have a daughter that might have been dead for all I knew."

"But-."

"Must I say it?"

"Yes."

"I came to love you," she shrugged, "Or at least love you the best a person like me can." 

He'd take what he could get.

"It's not the true love sort that our world is all about, unfortunately."

"I'm not looking for that," he assured her, "I'm not sure that…pure love would ever apply to me. No one could ever possibly love me like that."

She looked sad at that, "I'm not sure anyone ever could love me like that either."

"We'll just love each other the best way we can," he repeated her previous words.

"That's better than what I expected to ever have," she told him.

"Not even from Leopold or Henry?" he didn't bother to hide his jealousy.

"They were means for power," she promised him, "You know that."

It was still nice to hear.

The toy led them to a cabin, it the wall and then tumbled to the porch. Rumpelstiltskin reached down and picked it up. They took a moment to look at each other. They were just barely together, how were they going to be parents? HE would take the child, love her like his own daughter, he would do that without a problem….

…but he wasn't even a father for Baelfire, how was he supposed to be a father for a daughter when he went 300 years going insane?

His hand shook a little as Cora looked in the cabin window, "Rumpelstiltskin, look at her." 

He followed and looked in. They were sitting at the table. It was an older couple…more middle aged. The father was sitting at the table reading and drinking. The mother was brushing a little girl's tangled hair. The child couldn't be more than three years old. She had beautiful red hair and green eyes that observed the world around her with both innocence and curiosity.

"My daughter," Cora whispered and it almost sounded to him like she was almost more of a possession than a child.

That would take some time to…adjust.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," He told her, "Offer an exchange as a reward for taking her in."

Cora gave him an incredulous look, "I should not ask for permission for peasants to take my daughter back."

She waved her hand. All three members inside the cabin immediately collapsed in a temporary sleep that would wear off in time.

Cora walked in, grabbed her daughter's small possessions by her bed and then finally took up her daughter. She wrapped her in blankets to keep her warm and walked back to the door, "We should be going."

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and looked back at the two asleep. HE didn't like digging out memories, it was a tricky painful messy experience sometimes. But usually that was only if they were awake and resisting…

He dug into their minds until he got what he wanted.

Her name was Zelena.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cora took into account that they might not give her her daughter back willingly. Cora however did not take into account that her daughter might not be so willing to be with her when she woke up.

They were back at the Dark Castle. Rumpelstiltskin sat with his fiancé in the child's room, ready to play the part of the father as she woke up.

Zelena's eyes went wide as soon as she saw where she was, and she scrambled to hug the wall next to her bed.

"Zelena," Cora told her gently and then made a sour face as she said it. She'd voiced her displeasure at the child's name when he told it to her. She thought it was a silly name but unfortunately…he couldn't throw stones at glass houses when his own name was Rumpelstiltskin, "It's alright."

She tried to reach for the girl. The child's eyes filled with tears and she started screaming at the top of her lungs, "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Cora reached out to take her arm, "I'm your mother. Those other people…they took you from me." 

"No!" Zelena probably couldn't even comprehend that at three years old so she just shook her head, "I want mommy!"

"I'm your mother," Cora said a little more firmly and nodded to Rumpelstiltskin, "This is your father. We're your family."

Zelena gave a sob and scrambled to hide under the bed.

"Zelena!" Cora said in frustration.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you give me a moment?"

He had to know what to look for but he knew that Cora was hurt. He had to be honest; he wasn't quite sure what she was expecting. At least by talking to her adoptive parents, they could've…dropped this news a bit easier.

It was too late now, and he had to fix it.

Cora took his hand and stormed out of the room.

He went to sit by the bed, and waited until the child's frantic sobbing settled down, "You must forgive her, she truly has no patience with these things."

Zelena peeked out from under the bed, and upon seeing him with his discolored skin, rotting teeth, and snake eyes, she paled and scrambled to hide, "I want mommy and daddy!" 

He hated himself for what he was about to do. He truly loathed himself for it because he shouldn't sink this low. But it was better for all of them….bad memories…sometimes he wished there was someone to take some of his away. His father and his first wife….oh those were a goldmine just waiting to be taken.

But they made him who he was….someone who looked for affection and understanding only to lose it over and over and over again

It didn't have to be that way for this little one. She didn't have to be as bitter as he was.

He held out his hand, "I'll take you back."

Zelena peeked back out from under the bed; her green eyes were red and puffy. There were splotches on her face.

She had such hope as she looked up at him, "Really?"

He hated himself even more, "Yeah little one."

She crept out from under the bed. He reached down and she took his hand. She was a bit too trusting; he would have to give her a talk about strangers.

He waved his hand. Zelena's eyes grew and a blank look crossed her face. He knew this was wrong…but it would be easier for all of them. She would never see her adopted parents again, why put her through the unnecessary grief of having to mourn them? And this spell would work on her. She was young enough so that it didn't hurt her. Any older, he'd have to use a more in-depth spell…one that would cost someone their life.

. When it was done, he was tense. A few moments passed and Zelena looked up at him and broke into a smile, "Papa!"

He smiled back, "Hello little one."

She sprung up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, "Where have you been, I was waiting for you?"

"Well, your mother and I had some things we needed to do," he picked her up. Memories like the ones he gave her were flimsy…there were a lot of blanks, she might see through them if she was older. Thankfully….not many people remembered anything that happened to them until about this age. Zelena would never question it.

"Look what your mother gave you," he held out the stuffed toy that her mother had made her.

Zelena gave a gasp and held it close, "I love it papa."

"I thought you might," he kissed her cheek, "We also have another surprise for you."

"Are you and mama getting married?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes we are." 

She let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around him, "Can I go?"

"Of course you can!" he carried her out of the room to see her mother.

He had to tell himself he did the right thing for all of them….and one day he might believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

Rumpelstiltskin would've thought that Cora would be bored with him dealing. He thought she'd want to be elsewhere, doing whatever it was that Cora did when he wasn't looking. But sometimes she did join him, and sometimes he allowed it. She was the Lady of the Dark Castle after all; he supposed he could allow it. As long as she didn't interfere, he'd allow her to be there beside him

Other times, she got bored, gave him a kiss and wandered off to do…whatever it was Cora did when he wasn't looking.

He really wished that she was here though, today was a boring day, crops were failing in the west because of drought, he had to hear about 60 different cases and make 60 different deals.

"You over farm your land," Rumpelstiltskin told the newest peasant, "You ruin the soil; it doesn't give it time to replenish the minerals."

"We have to," the farmer said with a shaky voice, "But the taxes that the king is forcing….we have to farm all the land to pay it."

Another thing he was hearing. Taxes usually meant that the king was running low on money and he had to replenish the coin' which usually meant Rumpelstiltskin should put on his best Dark One persona and go pay a visit.

"I can replenish your crops," he told him, "But it'll cost you."

The man tensed, "Sir?" 

He was about to list his price the door flew open and he turned with a jerk to see his daughter running in. She was dressed in a gold dress that he knew was only to be worn tonight, her hair was wild and tangled and she was barefoot. He gave a quiet curse as she ran in and crawled in his lap, "Papa! Papa! Look at me! I'm all ready for the wedding tonight!"

He saw the startled look on the farmer and his family's faces. The Dark One had a daughter….and there was a wedding to be conducted.

This would get out. People would find out about Cora and Zelena…they'd come for them. Cora could protect herself but their daughter…what happened if someone hurt her?

He'd rip them apart if they touched his little girl, but it would be too late, the damage was done.

He reached out and froze them in place before they could move or react. Zelena didn't pay attention to them; she was tugging on his cravat, eager for his attention, "Papa!"

"You know you're not supposed to interrupt papa when he's making deals," Rumpelstiltskin told her gently but firmly, "Someone might see you and want to hurt you." 

"No they won't," she snuggled up to him, "You'd protect me."

"I would," he promised her. If she got hurt, he wouldn't hesitate to erase her memory of the event…but that didn't mean he wanted to be in the position to do so, not again. Cora had told him when they first got her that she'd found very large bruises on Zelena's arm when she was getting her ready for her bath. Like she'd been roughly handled and not by the mother. He wouldn't allow Zelena to be hurt any more than she already had….but he couldn't deny that he was hurting her by taking those memories, "But still, papa needs his concentration."

Zelena gave a pout, "Are you mad?"

"No darling," he kissed the top of her head. He'd become her papa the moment she called him that. She wasn't his by blood, it didn't matter. She looked at him and saw a father, she didn't see a monster. That was her though, he didn't force her to love him or see him as such.

"I just wanted to be ready."

"And now you are," he lifted up some of her tangled wild hair, "We really must do something about this though.

Zelena giggled and pulled it away, "It's my hair, papa!" 

"Is that what it is?"

She giggled again, "Mama says that not even magic can save it."

He smirked a bit, "Well, let's see then, shall we?"

He waved his hand; Zelena's hair was pulled up in a fancy bun, ready for tonight. He had no doubt he'd be doing this again in a few hours, her hair never stayed in place…much like her really.

"And now you're a lady," He gave her another affectionate kiss and set her down, "Now go play. I'll join you shortly."

"I love you, papa!" Zelena called behind her as she scurried away.

He felt his heart swell at hearing that from her…she didn't know what he was though. He was a monster that erased her mind so she wasn't hurt by her separation from her adopted parents.

But he never forced memories that said she had to love him, did he? Was that her?

"And I you," he whispered and turned back to the family standing in front of him.

Zelena, he would regret erasing the memories of. These people, he would not. He was protecting his daughter here. No one needed to know she existed. At least not yet.

It was of no consequence to him that he took their memories, "The price for restoring your lands shall be the next child your wife bears."

The woman paled, the man started sobbing, "No! No, no, no…."

"Either that or your whole family starves to death," He stared at his chipped nails, "Your choice."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wedding would not be a big one. Just him, his bride to be and his daughter. Some wanted to announce their bond to the world. Not Rumpelstiltskin. He wanted to keep it quiet and silent. He wore his best clothes; all the color of gold like his daughter's dress (He had to fix her hair three times in the span of a day, but at least she'd worn the shoes he'd given her). His wife did not wear white; she saw no point in it. Her dress was also gold. She'd let her hair fall down her back in lovely soft curls. She hadn't worn the shoes though…but there was something he liked about a barefoot bride.

The real problem was finding a holy man to conduct the ceremony. That hadn't worked well; they'd had to settle for a knight. He supposed that made sense though. Having a holy man marry the Dark One to his intended seemed a bit like tempting the gods. Having a knight do it….that seemed better somehow.

He put his hand on her face when she approached him. She gave him a smile and touched his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch. He'd never get tired of this…people that loved him; he hadn't had it in so long….

They agreed for an old fashioned ceremony. One that'd been done when he'd married his first wife. It was short, sweet, and to the point and he could get this knight out of here….after erasing his memory of course. He'd seen Zelena.

The knight talked about truth and honor and duty as he bound their hands together with a ribbon. He talked about being one now…and how everything that was his was hers and what was hers was his…

That had already been done, they already shared everything.

Then the knight presented them with a chalice to drink from. He stared at Cora as she gently took the cup and drank from it.

She was beautiful. Gods, he knew he shouldn't have fallen in love, he knew that Henry was assembling an army to come take her back but it didn't matter. He didn't regret what he'd done. He had a wife that understood him and he had a daughter who loved him.

He brushed his hand against hers and took a drink of the chalice as well. The moment he swallowed the wine, he took her in his arms and gave her a passionate hungry kiss.

He had a family. In the eyes of the gods and men…he had a wife and child.

Zelena tugged on his pants and pointed to the chalice, "I want some!" 

Cora reached down and picked her up, "Not for many more years, darling."

Zelena looked at both of them with wide eyes, "Are you a queen now, mama?"

"No darling," Cora brushed her hair back, "I'm something much much better."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last consummation of a marriage had not gone well. He was human then, weak and helpless and inexperienced. It was a wonder Milah put up with him as long as she did when he was that….clumsy.

But he wouldn't think about that now. He was better here, and he had a wife that actually wanted to be with him….and he knew what she liked now…he didn't have to feel like he was blindly feeling around and hoping for the best.

He was well into the night and into the early morning hours before they finished. The covers had been kicked on the floor; the candles were burning low, threatening to go out at any moment.

Rumpelstiltskin brushed her tangled hair from her face and stared down at her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her eyes shining with passion and what he'd come to recognize in her as her version of love, "I am."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck, "The Lady of the Dark Castle…I like it. It fits you."

He could hear Cora's smile in her words, "I like it too."

Rumpelstiltskin pulled back and stared at her eyes, "Are you happy?"

She nodded, "I am…happier than I've ever been."

He truly believed that.

He wasn't ready to go to bed yet, He covered her with kisses. He had the intention of showing Cora, _his wife_, just how much he loved and valued her. He'd do it every day.

He trailed his lips down to her stomach. He heard Cora give a tired moan of exhaustion and desire, but she didn't push him away. He wouldn't ask that they do this again though, she was tired, she'd had a long day of preparing and tomorrow she had a hyperactive Zelena to watch over while he went to deal with this king that was overtaxing the land….

Something wasn't right. There was something off and he sat up with a start when he made contact with Cora's stomach, "What was that?"

"I suspect….that's the child I owe you."

His eyes widened and he stared at her stomach and then her. He let out a breath of excitement…another child…"Truly?" 

"Truly," her eyes filled with tears, "I'm carrying your child."

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss. He had a family….one that he could lose at any moment like was what always happened, but he had a family.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back, "And now…all we have to do is find your son."

"You do realize that our children will play a part in that," he told her as he pulled away

"Of course," she took his hand and put it on her belly, "You got my daughter back to me, I'll do what it takes to get you your son."


	4. Chapter 4

Cora carried his child.

Her pregnancy was all he could think about all that week. It had to be early in the pregnancy. When he was with her during her engagement, they'd both been careful. She took herbs the morning after and he used his own magic to prevent anything coming of their nights together.

But when she left with him….they didn't have to be careful, they didn't have to take precautions.

He was going to be a father. He was a father to Zelena and he loved her like she was his but he also missed everything with her. He didn't get to sooth her when she woke up at night, he didn't get to hold her as she was a helpless baby squirming in his arms. He didn't get to watch her say her first word or watch her take her first steps. He didn't know a thing about her before they met. This was different. He could be there for the birth; he could be there for everything.

It was more than what he ever got for Bae or Zelena. Even with Baelfire…there were things that he missed.

And then it occurred to him as he lay next to his sleeping wife that he put her in danger. She was strong and she had magic and could protect herself. He knew that and that's why he loved her. She was also pregnant. Magic could take a toll on someone and that meant that the child was vulnerable. The baby she carried couldn't protect itself. Cora could only protect it so much. All it took was the right poison….a quick stab to the stomach or her neck….if she bled out fast enough, he wouldn't save her

And there were other magical being that might be able to strip her magic….take her hostage. If the fairies found out she was here…well they probably knew but this castle was enchanted, they wouldn't be able to get to her.

They'd take her…they'd take Zelena and his unborn daughter the same way they took Bae from him.

He had to keep them safe. He had to protect them, they were his family. The first good thing to happen to him in centuries.

Not that he deserved anything good. He lost Milah because he was a coward; he lost his son because he was a coward. HE didn't deserve a wife and two children. It was something that he told himself every day. He couldn't risk letting them get hurt or losing them.

So he protected them as best he could.

"I don't think it's best for you to sit with me when I deal anymore," he told her as they sat for breakfast.

Some women in Cora's position might immediately get angry or offended. They might launch into a thousand abuses or reasons for protests. But Cora stayed calm. It was eerie how unemotional she was sometimes, while he was the polar opposite when he received news he didn't like.

"Is this because of the issue?" she asked and looked over at Zelena. Zelena had a piece of bacon in her hands, ready to eat it. They hadn't told her yet. Miscarriages were not exactly rare in this world. They both wanted to take some time to make sure she wouldn't lose it early on before they told the little girl.

"Partially," he told her and took a sip of his milk, "And because the troops are coming closer, I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

"Because of the issue?" she asked.

"Because of the issue."

Cora raised an eyebrow and almost looked amused, "I see." 

Zelena looked between the both of them, "Are the troops bad people?"

Not really, they were the ones unfaithful to Cora's betrothal but they wanted to take Cora away. That made them bad people for him and his family. He doubted Henry would be capable of it, but his family might do something drastic if they found Zelena here and Cora pregnant with his child, "It's hard to explain darling, but for us, they're bad people."

"What if you need help?" Cora asked.

"I won't," Rumpelstiltskin told her, "Because the day they come, anyone who steps foot on that mountain won't be alive by the time they reach it. Because it's not just this castle that's enchanted, it's this entire mountain….and anyone that I don't want here will not be here for very long."

"So then we're safe."

"In the long run, yes, we're safe," he promised.

"Can I play outside today then?" Zelena asked.

"I suppose so; I don't have any dealings to do today so no one will see you."

"Can you two play?" Zelena asked, "I have no one to play with."

Rumpelstiltskin felt the crushing guilt about that. She would be isolated all her life because of who she was. She'd have no one as a friend unless it was her sister.

He could see that he was already isolating her like he had with Baelfire. No contact with anyone for fear of getting hurt.

Would history repeat itself? Would his daughter grow up damaged because of him?

Well obviously. What else happened when his daughter lived with a Dark One and his wife? 

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Yes darling, I'll play with you," Rumpelstiltskin told her.

"Perhaps I'll take you riding later," Cora told her daughter.

Zelena's eyes grew, "Can I ride my own horse?"

Cora frowned, "Perhaps a pony."

Zelena pouted and looked to her father for help. However he wasn't about to put his daughter on a full grown horse. She was only three years old! "Pony, Zelena."

"Papa…." Zelena tried to give him the big eyes but he stood firm. If he had his way, she wouldn't be on a beast that could spook and knock her off its back.

Zelena gave another pout and went for her drink. It toppled over and fell.

Rumpelstiltskin stood faster than his daughter did; he summoned a towel in his hand.

"I'm sorry, papa," Zelena said in a panic.

"It's alright child, it was just an accident," Cora told her and summoned her own towel, "But you must be more careful."

Zelena studied both of them for a second and waved her hand like they did. He thought maybe she was imitating them, much like children did. He didn't think anything would be in her hand and she might face a bit of disappointment.

He didn't do a good job of hiding his surprise when a towel appeared in her hand like it had with mother and father.

Magic was hard to learn though….it took someone….a human like his wife a very long time to learn it. Why was his three year old daughter a master?

Unless she had powerful magic.

"Zelena excuse us," he said after a moment. He looked over to see Cora had a shocked look on her usually calm face, "Your mother and I have to talk in the next room."


	5. Chapter 5

"Our daughter has magic," Rumpelstiltskin started in as soon as they slipped into one of the rooms off to the side. There was a certain pride to his voice. His baby girl had magic, she could summon things at three, he could just imagine how powerful she could be as an adult, the potential was endless.

His daughter had magic, which put her in danger. People would look to use her like Xavier looked to use Cora. They'd lead her on and promise they cared only to break her heart and leave her behind. Gods help them if they did that.

Gods help them if they came after her at all.

Zelena was powerful, she could be used, she could hurt people if she couldn't control her ability.

What was her magic going to be like with them as parents?

That thought alone terrified him.

He saw the light in Cora's eyes, "Our daughter has magic."

There was pride in her voice too. But it was also a glint of greed and planning that he recognized. HE wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but he wanted it to stop for now, "Don't, Cora."

"Our daughters could be queens. The most powerful practitioners in the world. They could lay all opposition to waste if they truly wanted to. We could control this world, just the four of us…."

"That's not what they're for!" he felt the rising anger. To make their daughters…if the one growing in her womb was a daughter too…queens was something he wanted. He wanted only the best for Zelena and the one Cora carried but not if it meant destroying everyone else. He needed the royals for his plans. He wasn't going to use them for Cora's vendetta against the people she felt wronged her.

His plans to use his children to get his son back made him sick when he really stopped to think about it but he still told himself that he was doing what wasn't right but it wasn't completely horribly wrong either. He was getting his family back.

"That IS what they're for," Cora argued, "Or would you rather them just fall for the first man that came along like I did? Run off with someone lower than their status?"

He didn't see the point in reminding her that she wanted Jonathon, Leopold, and Henry to marry lower than their stations…or what she thought they were at the time, "I will not put our daughters in a situation in which you can live vicariously through them because you didn't get to be queen."

He said the wrong thing then. He saw the anger flash in her eyes. The fireplace roared to life, the fire spread across the floor but Rumpelstiltskin held her gaze, "Careful Cora."

"Our daughter has magic, she could be more powerful than either of us and you're not thinking about her potential."

"I AM thinking about her potential," he argued. That's what worried him, "But royalty isn't all it's made out to be, you know that. Especially for our sort. I have been used plenty of times and people wanted to back out on their deals and paid the price. Xavier brought you into the family, not because he liked you, but because of the magic and what you could get him. Zelena and the little one inside you deserve a whole lot better than that."

"Why is what you want for them more acceptable than what I want?"

"Because you want them to be queens as a way to show everyone that you were more than a miller's daughter. I _need _at least one of them to be queen so I can make my family whole again."

"At the price of one of your daughters."

That stung, "Not forever."

"She will have a hole in her heart that will never be filled," Cora snapped, "I read your curse. You'd do that to your own child but you don't want me to give them a place of power and stability where they can destroy anyone that WOULD try to hurt them? "

He cringed and looked away. He had meant to hide that, she wasn't supposed to see it, "It's not complete yet. I'm looking for another way."

"What if there's not another way?" Cora demanded.

"The only permanent price is death;" he refused to believe otherwise, "There has to be a way to fix whatever would have to be sacrificed."

"And what if there's not?" Cora challenged, "Will you sacrifice your daughter to get back your son? How can our family be whole if our daughter loses her humanity? If she becomes like us?"

He didn't have an answer to that; it was a question that haunted him every single day. What if he lost them while trying to fix his mistake? Could he truly put his daughter through the cost of casting this curse? Because what could he do if that was the price? He had a hole in his heart when he lost Bae that was now just starting to be filled. It would never be completely fixed until he got his son back, though. Not really.

Even if he could fix the curse so that the price of casting it wasn't so high, Could he put his daughter through what she would have to experience?

Couldn't he just be happy with what he had now?

No, he's worked 300 years for this, he couldn't abandon his son again, he couldn't sever that connection.

He'd find a way. He always did

He walked back into the dining area where Zelena had cleaned up her mess. She looked up at him and shot him a beautiful smile.

How could he look at her and claim he loved her or her sibling-to-be when he was going to put them through what he did?

How could he tell Bae he wanted to redeem himself if his sister was ruined beyond repair?

He held his hands out, Zelena went to him and he picked her up.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No dove," he rubbed her back, "But you have the ability to do something very important and could be very dangerous. And your papa here is going to teach you how to control it."

He'd think about everything else later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He didn't see Cora for the rest of the day, but that might be becauuse he didn't look for her. He started Zelena on easy things. She could summon things out of thin air but there was a lot that she didn't know. Telekinesis came easily for her though, they spent most of the day bouncing a ball between each other, both trying their best not to touch it.

He touched it a few times though…just so she could giggle and claim she won.

By dinner, Zelena was exhausted, Cora didn't come down so they had dinner just the two of them. He made sure she got her bath and put her to bed with a kiss to the temple.

He spun for a few hours after that and then came in to his room. Cora was already in bed, she had a shawl wrapped around her for extra warmth. He summoned a pair of cotton pants and a cotton shirt and changed for the night.

Cora turned further away when he sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over at her and sighed, "Zelena's a natural. She catches on quickly."

"Yes, I watched," came her short reply.

He sighed, "Cora-."

"I can't love like others can," Cora said and finally turned to him, "And I accept that that's my way…I only really accepted it because it would get me power and you loved me for it. I want our daughters to have the best but that doesn't mean I want them like me. At least not completely. My quest for power opened me up to being used and abused and our children deserve better than that. If they're to be queens I want them….happy with what they're given. They deserve the world." 

"They do," he agreed.

"I want you to have your son back because he's your son. You helped me get Zelena back; the least I can do is help you get Baelfire. However, I don't want it at the expense of either of our own children."

"I can find a way."

"What if there's not?" Cora repeated

"I'm responsible for creating a curse that breaks most of the rules and barriers between worlds," he told her, "If there's not a way to keep Zelena or this one from sacrificing their humanity to get my son back, I will _create _a way," he reached out to brush some strands of hair back, "I will not permanently destroy one child's humanity for another's forgiveness."

She pressed his palm against her face, "Thank you."

He kissed her. Cora automatically deeped the kiss and moved closer. Her hands inched up his shirt and he felt her straddle his lap.

Gods, her libido was worse than his.

"If she's a girl," Cora whispered, "Her name will be Regina."

"A strong name," he agreed.

"One day she will be queen."

"For the right reasons," he told her.

"Yes," Cora kissed him, "For the right reasons.


	6. Chapter 6

Cora had seen the smoke in the distance about the fourth month of her pregnancy. She'd been walking around the garden with Zelena. Zelena was four now, Rumpelstiltskin had given the child an abundance of gifts, including a horse all for her own. Cora bristled at that, Zelena was still too young; she could fall and break her neck. However Rumpelstiltskin was the softie and somehow bought Zelena's belief that now she was four, she was well on her way to womanhood.

In her time here, Cora had gotten used to seeing some smoke in the south. Sometimes the villages burned bonfires to celebrate or underbrush, or what they needed to clear out the fields. But this smoke was different, it wasn't where the fields were, it wasn't where the villages were.

Cora knew in the back of her mind what this was. They'd been planning for it since she left with Rumpelstiltskin. They would rally troops; they would come eventually for her. Rumors would tell of how the Dark One took a woman the night before her wedding and carried her off to be his.

"Mama?" Zelena asked.

Cora already had a growing bump that they could see. If they had Zelena….well Cora may not be able to show her daughter the love that she needed in the way that most mothers showed love…and since she abandoned her in the woods and put that wall between them, she wasn't sure she ever could love Zelena in that way.

Sometimes she lay awake at night with her husband sleeping beside her and she realized that the Dark One was more capable of showing her daughter love more than she was. That cruel irony scared her. If she had a hard time showing this daughter that she loved her, then what did that mean for their other child coming into this world?

She tightened her grip on Zelena and bent down, "Sweetie, go find your father and I want you to stay with him."

"But he's in the tower!" Zelena leaned to her as if it was a big secret, "He never lets me in the tower. That's where all his potions and things are. He said if I accidently bump one, it might turn me green. I don't want to be green, I like the way I am."

"Tell him that I said that you're to stay with him for the rest of the day, do you understand me?"

"Yes mama."

"There's a good girl," she turned her around and sent her into the house.

She had no doubts they would be safe, but something could always happen. Someone could survive to tell this tale of what happened today and no matter what Cora knew that her daughter could not be seen by these people.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

From his position in the tower, Rumpelstiltskin had seen the smoke of campfires a long way off and he knew for a very long while that Henry and his army were coming to take Cora back.

He knew the rumors; he knew that everyone was saying that he'd kidnapped her. They were saying that he had become infatuated when he learned she had magic and took her off to her castle to rape her as he so desired. IT never occurred to anyone that she went willingly.

People so loved a scandal.

That's why he had to be careful not to let them find out about the daughter holding onto his legs while he worked.

"Zelena, papa can't move," he told her.

Zelena's sniffled. It was a quiet one, but it was as loud as canon fire to him.

He bent down and scooped her up. Zelena started crying and buried her face in his shoulder and rubbed her back, "There, there child, there's no need to be frightened."

"I'm scared anyway."

"Why?" he whispered and looked out the window as he bounced her around the room, "You know your papa's very powerful, yes?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Then why are you scared? You and your mother are safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to either one of you." 

"But something could happen!"

"Oh dear," He whispered and gave her a kiss on her cheek, "No hard will come to you as long as I'm around, alright?"

"Promise?" 

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Promise. And papa always keeps his word and he will always keep his word."

Zelena gave him a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, daddy."

"And I love you," he whispered. The little girl gave him a tight hug and he rubbed her back again, "Hey."

Zelena pulled away and stared up at him. Her eyes were full of trust and love and he felt his heart breaking as he realized that he was a coward and one day he might hurt her the way he hurt Baelfire.

"Your mother and I will have to go outside and talk to some people,"

"No!" Zelena pleaded, "Mama said I'm supposed to be with you." '

"Your papa here has to deal with some issues."

"The bad men?"

"They're not bad men, sweetie, they're just…they want something that we don't want."

"They want to take mama away! I heard you two say so!"

"They won't," He promised, "but just because they want to take your mama away doesn't mean they're bad. They're just….have different means and wants than either one of us."

Zelena didn't look like she understood but she gave her a kiss, "I'll tell you when you're older. You'll understand then."

Perhaps.

"Until then," He stroked her hair back, "You are to stay quiet and out of sight. Stay indoors and don't watch us through the windows, I don't want anyone to see you."

"What'll happen if they do?" 

He shuddered to think. Especially not with how powerful she was turning out to be, "Once again child….when you're older." 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They didn't send an army to his front gate. They sent three men. Rumpelstiltskin knew one as a general, one as a peace negotiator and Prince Henry himself.

Rumpelstiltskin considered dressing in his Dark One attire. The tight leather pants with the scaly vest and jacket. He ultimately decided against it, he instead chose to wear his dark red vest with a red silk shirt. HE wanted to show that he was wealthy and could take care of his wife and child that was growing inside of her. Everyone knew he could, he owned a bloody castle for the sake of the gods. But there was just something about choosing to dress for the occasion….to dress nobly and remind them all, that he was no different than them that seemed right.

It might be easier for him to take his army and leave if Rumpelstiltskin dressed up as a gentleman and not the Dark One.

Cora walked downstairs. Rumpelstiltskin extended his hand. Cora chose to wear a matching red dress that showed off the growing bump. It wasn't all that big but it was made so that they could look at her and know immediately that she was carrying a child.

"Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"Yes," she told him, "I did betray him while we were engaged…and the night before it technically. I should look him in the eyes and tell him that I wish to remain here."

"I just don't want any danger," he put his hand on her belly.

"I'm much stronger than that," she assured him

"I don't doubt it," he wrapped his other arm around her back and leaned her back. She matched the kiss he gave her in passion and helped her straighten back up.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said. She didn't sound nervous but she did sound like she was dreading it.

"Let's go then."

Cora took his hand as he presented it out to her again. Both used their magic to open the front door and he kept a careful eye on his wife as they descended the stairs together. He then looked over at Henry and felt immediately possessive of his wife in a way that he never had when they were up here alone.

Cora wanted _him._

Cora chose _him_.

How dare they come here presuming to take her back and either kill him or exile him.

He felt glee as he saw Henry's eyes fall to her stomach and he paled. Rumpelstiltskin gave a little giggle at that and patted her belly as they approached. Any sympathy he felt for tis dimwit was gone now that he faced him. He was certain that he'd done a good thing in getting Cora away from someone that obviously couldn't keep up with her.

Both she and the child were his. He couldn't take that away.

"Oh Cora," Henry breathed.

"I hope this is very important," he said and gave a mock stretch, "To interrupt us from our afternoon spent together in my chambers….having to get dressed and all that."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Cora chided gently.

Henry slammed his open palms against the gate, "Monster!"

"What is it that you want?" he asked, "Surely you can find another wife." 

"She was my betrothed and you killed my father and stole her." 

"Is that what you believe?" he sneered, "She's not property dearie."

Henry was about to answer and then he gave a doubtful look to Cora and then to Rumpelstiltskin, "That's the only explanation."

"And what do you wish?"

"I want for you to give my betrothed back," Henry said.

"She's not your betrothed anymore now dearie," Rumpelstiltskin taunted and lifted her hand so that he could see a wedding ring.

Henry looked like he was going to throw up, "No…" 

"Oh yes dearie…." 

"Rumpelstiltskin," Cora whispered harshly, "Let me have a few moments, please."

He gave her a dubious look and turned his back to the group. He put his hand on hers. He didn't ask if she was sure. He trusted her. She gave him a small node for reassurance, "I know you won't need me, but I won't be far."

"Of course you won't," Cora nodded and then gestured to the negotiator and the general, "Send them away."

Henry turned and gestured for them to leave.

Cora turned back, "Hello, Henry."

"Cora. I am so sorry. I know it's been months but I was assembling an army. One that was brave enough to stand against the Dark One."

"An army that you don't need. You need to turn back; he'll kill you if you try to fight him." 

"He took you."

"No, I left with him," Cora told him evenly.

She almost felt guilty for the horrified look on his face, "What?" 

"I would never marry you because I loved you. I was going to marry you for power. I was a miller's daughter. I wanted something higher for myself and…he had a higher place than anyone else in the world and he could keep me safe and gave me everything I wanted. He's the closest thing I can feel for love I left you because it was better for both of us."

"No, no, no," Henry whispered, "I've heard you might feel this; sympathy for your captor….especially when they're charming and charismatic and powerful-."

"Henry," Cora whispered, "I was with him before I was engaged to you. That night before everything when he taught me how to turn straw into gold…I was with him. And before that, we had to leave the kingdom in shame that I used to live in because…I was ready to pass my illegitimate daughter as the prince's."

Henry looked sick to his stomach, "You're _that _Cora."

"I am."

"What happened to the child?"

"She died," Cora lied, "Stillborn."

"I'm sorry," Henry braced himself against the gate and drew in a shaky breath, "I love you."

"No you don't, you love the thought of me," she whispered, "And you're a decent man despite what your father used to say. Take your army home instead of fighting a battle you can't win over a woman that doesn't want you. Find a decent woman that won't put you through what I would and be happy."

She reached through the bars and took his h and. She gave him a kiss and turned around to leave, "Goodbye Henry."

Rumpelstiltskin was waiting for her in the entry hall, "It's done, then?"

She gave a nod and walked over to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the head, "He was a good man. Knowing I would hurt him made it easier to leave."

"Still, I'm sure you would've wished he was a lot like his father."

"No, if he was then you'd have had some competition," Cora gave him another kiss, "Come on, we have a daughter to comfort."


	7. Chapter 7

The months passed slowly for Rumpelstiltskin. Some time ago, the years would blur together but now that his wife was great with child, the days crawled by and they were agonizing.

Any day now.

Cora was slow moving and she tired easily as the nearly grown baby sucked the life out of her. The baby was an active one. During the night, Rumpelstiltskin would lay awake facing Cora. He watched his baby move just under her skin. She had quite the little kick on her.

Yes, he knew it was girl. He'd used his magic to know that he had another daughter on the way. He couldn't wait like Cora wanted to wait. He had to know. The excitement was killing him as the days grew closer for her delivery.

But as the days grew closer, Rumpelstiltskin also suffered crippling nightmares. He dreamed that his family was slaughtered by hunters; he dreamed that one day he woke up and they were just gone. He dreamed that he woke up one day and couldn't get out of bed because his wife and two daughters were dead.

They always left him sobbing, they left him in a cold sweat and he woke up several times a night to make sure his wife and daughter were there and still breathing.

And while he didn't need sleep, the nightmares did sour his moods a bit. Not to his family though, but to the people he dealt with. He had little patience for their fears and complains. He named his price and when they panicked too much, he raised it and refused to lower it, no matter who begged.

But Cora's time was any day now, Rumpelstiltskin shut his gates. The only one allowed in was the midwife. She didn't know about Zelena. Rumpelstiltskin kept the midwife in her own apartments in the castle. She was given anything she needed and he promised to give her the best life he could give her. She had her own title and lands now. She could live as a rich woman for the rest of her days or birth royal babies, whatever she wanted as long as she delivered his daughter safely."

It was night and he was actually in a dreamless sleep when he felt his wife shake him, "Rumple?"

"Mmm," he buried his face in his pillow.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Cora shook him harder.

He was brought back to reality. He raised his head sharply, "What? What is it? What do you need?"

She struggled to pull herself in a sitting position. She was huge now. She could barely walk but when she did, she had a cute little waddle... Zelena once asked her innocently if she was part duck now. He thought it was hysterical. Cora fumed for the rest of the day.

She must have some craving. He raised his hand, ready to summon it the moment she asked.

And then his leg brushed against something wet, he froze when it soaked through his cotton pants.

"I do believe my water broke, "Cora told him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rumpelstiltskin summoned the midwife. The seconds stretched into an eternity before the plump dark headed woman arrived to the bed chambers. She wore a rough spun robe over a pair of cotton pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled up into a simple braid. She walked in, her bare feet padding on the floor, "You need to leave, Dark One." 

Rumpelstiltskin bristled, he brought her here because she was blunt and wasn't intimidated by his power. But this was too far. "I'm not leaving my wife." 

He missed the birth of his son; he couldn't miss the birth of his daughter too.

"This is woman's work, and I don't allow men to be in here because they have propensity for fainting and panicking, I've told you this."

"I am not a man, I am the Dark One," he told her stubbornly.

"You planted the seed that took root, your wife is having your child, you are a man at least by the most basic definition. Therefore you're under my rules, the rules that you agreed to when we signed a contract."

"No, she's my wife. I've seen half a thousand childbirths, this is no different and I will not leave her."

"It's always different when it's your child," the midwife told him gently.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Cora told him and winced when a contraction hit. He was by her side in a moment, "You need to leave, darling. I don't want you having to see this."

"What, the miracle of our child's birth?"

"I've done this before alone."

"Because you had to. The man you gave yourself to lied and betrayed you. You don't have to now."

"No, but I choose to," she told him gently and rested a hand on his face, "I don't want you to have to see me like this."

He took the hand off his face and kissed the back of it, "I love you."

"And I you."

She brushed his hair away from his face and gave her another gentle kiss, "I'll be here the moment she's born."

"She," Cora repeated and smirked, "I knew you peeked."

Rumpelstiltskin gave her another kiss and very very reluctantly left the room. He wondered the castle for about an hour and then found himself in front of Zelena's rooms. Her sister was on the way. She was going to have a sibling to play with soon.

He opened the door and peeked in. Zelena was curled up on her bed. The doll he'd bought for her was wrapped in her arms. He smiled as he watched her for a moment. She'd been notoriously protective of her mother as the child grew. She followed her around and tried pushing him away when she felt like he was wearing Cora down too much because 'the baby needs her to rest'.

Zelena was awakened by the light in the hallway. She lifted up her head, "Papa?"

"Shhh love, go back to sleep."

"Is the baby coming?"

"Yes, little one, it is."

Zelena threw back the covers, "I want to see!"

"No, no, no," he lifted her up and gave her a hug, "Your mother doesn't need any distractions. So it's just you and me for a while, alright?"

Zelena looked frightened for a moment, "Will mama and the baby be okay?"

"Of course they will," he playfully poked her nose, "Your papa will protect them."

"With magic?"

"Yes, with magic," he sat on the rocking chair and put her on his leg, "But for now, I can't help. All we can do is wait."

Zelena rested her head on his chest and yawned, "Well what do we do then?"

"I'm….," he hesitated and drew in a shaking breath, "I'm going to tell you about your brother."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The baby in his arms was a lot smaller than Rumpelstiltskin expected. Especially with how big Cora had been .But she was healthy, she had all her limbs, all her body parts were in place and thankfully she wasn't greyish green with snake eyes and claws for nails.

Not that he was worried about that.

He brushed the back of his knuckle against her cheek, "She's perfect, Cora."

Cora gave a smile, "She should be after I spent all those months growing her."

He sat beside his wife and gave her a kiss, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Just very tired."

"You did wonderfully today."

She gave a bit of a smile and then turned seriously, "This is my last one Rumple. This is my last child." 

He didn't argue. HE wanted more, but he already had two daughters and a lost son that he was trying to find. Zelena had a playmate. He had his family.

He gave his daughter a kiss on her cheek, "You still keeping her name?"

"I think it fits," Cora said and yawned, "Regina. For one day, she'll be queen."


	8. Chapter 8

Cora was still resting when Rumpelstiltskin's rose up, untangled himself from her embrace and checked on his sleeping infant. She was a tired baby. She cried when jostled, which would wake her mother. He didn't want that. Cora needed to sleep.

But he wanted to hold her, so much. His little girl.

However, he also had another daughter that he needed to see too. Her mother worried than any germs Zelena had might make the baby sick. Sometimes Cora forgot who she married.

"Hello little one," He greeted.

Zelena opened her eyes and lifted her head, "Papa?"

"Your sister wants to meet you," he pulled the covers back and lifted her up.

Zelena shook her head, "Babies don't talk, daddy!"

"And how do you know?" he asked amused.

She went bright red, "Cause." 

He gave her a reprimanding look, "You've been off to see the babies I collect, haven't you?"

Her face gave it away but she shook her head, "Noooooo."

Rumpelstiltskin looked stern, "Don't you lie."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I just wanted to see!"

"Those babies are off limits. You're not to go in there" He usually had to work with them. Mostly they were peasant babies that he had to feed and bring to a proper weight and cleanliness before giving them to the intended parties. They needed a lot of rest; he didn't want Zelena being in there without supervision.

"Are you going to give away my sister too?" the tears fell freely now.

He felt his heart break, like it usually did when she cried. And like he always did, his mind scrambled for a way to try and make her stop, though this solution seemed easier than first. He kissed her temple, "Hey, look at me little one."

She wiped her tears and obeyed.

"Do you know why I give those babies away?"

She shook her head.

Because babies were a lucrative market and no one dared change their mind when he took them. But she didn't need to know that.

"I give them a better life. One they could thrive in," that certainly wasn't a lie, he always made sure to do that, "But Regina is your sister. She's our daughter, she's safe. No one is going to take her from us

Zelena wiped at her face, "Cause you'll get them?"

"Yes, your papa will get them."

Zelena giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

Feeling his children accept him…..it would never be something he would take for granted. He held her close, "Let's get you dressed, dear. Time for you to meet your sister." 

Zelena squirmed out of his grip and ran to get her favorite dress. A green one, which seemed to be her favorite color anyway.

He washed her up as best as he felt comfortable with, got her dressed, and tried to get her red hair under some semblance of control. That was a task that not even magic could do.

He got the squirming girl presentable and let her hand on his back, "Can we have blueberry hotcakes, papa?"

"I don't see why not?"

Zelena bounced excitedly; she squirmed out of his grip again and pulled him along, "Hurry up, papa."

"I'm coming little one." 

"Maybe you'd go faster if your pants weren't so tight!"

He felt the blush creep in his cheeks, "Zelena!"

"Well maybe!" They reached the bedroom and he opened the heavy doors, "You must be quiet, your mother is asleep."

Zelena lowered her voice, "Is birthing hard?"

"I've never had the privilege to know myself."

Zelena giggled, "Daddy! Only mamas give birth, not papas."

"That is very true," he made sure Cora was still asleep before he lifted up his little one. Zelena looked at her sister and tilted her head, "She's small."

"Newborns are."

"She's splotchy and smells funny."

"Newborns usually are," he kissed her cheek; "You were once."

He didn't feel shame anymore for lying about being there for her when she was younger. He'd come to realize that he was a far better father than what she'd previously had.

"Can I hold her?"

"Not yet."

Zelena looked at her teddy bear and let it drop beside Regina in the crib, "Toby will keep her safe."

He gave her a warm smile and hugged her tightly, "Yes he will."

And so would he.


End file.
